seireiteifandomcom-20200216-history
Korren Yashwaii
Korren Yashwaii: Lieutenant of Squad 3 Appearance Korren is 5'8'' with black hair and dark skin. Korren has a fade for a hair style. If Korren's facial expression was to be described, it would be sad or grave. Korren is toned and pretty fit. Korren wears his lieutenant badge on his left arm. Korren is very loyal to his comrades, and he will do anything to protect them.'' Personality Korren is shy and quiet. During the battle, Korren analyzes his opponents' moves before attacking often, and he can figure an opponent's powers fairly quickly. Korren likes to stay in the squad barracks and read or meditate often. Biography Growing up in the Rukon District, Korren didn't socialize with many people. Infact, Korren's only friend was a boy named Bonzi. Bonzi understood Korren, and they were very close. One day, while walking around the Rukon District, Korren is almost killed by a group of bandits, but Bonzi knocked him out of the way and saved Korren before he could be stabbed. Bonzi ended up getting hit with a fatal wound and had only minutes to live. As Bonzi laid dying, in Korren's arms, he tells Korren to follow his dream of becoming a shinigami. Korren accepts his friend's dying wish and leaves to bury him. While training for his entrance into the shinigami academy, Korren meets a young boy named Himura Hiroko. Himura was alone and looked a little sad, so Korren went over to him. Himura warned Korren that he'd be shocked if he touched him, but Korren remained unphased. The two became quick friends after their encounter, and they entered the academy together. In the academy the two became rivals, they challenged eachother at everything they did; they also excelled in their studies. The two remain to each other as "lightning buddies" as they both have lightning based zanpaktou. While in the academy Korren also meets Hinata Matsuo. Hinata was a friendly and social person that everyone liked. While Hinata was sparring, Korren watched her and commented on her great skill. Hinata, always liking a challenge, challenged Korren to a match, and he happily agreed. The two fought with much skill, but they both held back to keep from destroying anything. After the spar, the two became close friends and remained so after they were put into their seperate squads. While in the academy, Korren excelled at zanjutsu,kido,and hoho. Korren knows the basic of hakuda, but he tends to stay away from using it, because it wasn't the style that Banzi liked. On a particularly bad day, Korren decided to take a nap after meditating with his zanpaktou. In his dream, Korren met his zanpaktou Raihai (lightning blade). Raiha taught Korren about pains of life and how one must overcome them to find happinesss. After his dream, Korren woke up and released Raihai for the first time. Korren made sure to meditate with his zanpaktou at least once a day. Korren speaks with his zanpaktou when he is alone, so the two have a close bond. Stats and Zanpaktou Sealed Zanpaktou: Four-foot long katana. The hilt is white and the blade is golden. Shika: Released with the command: Strike...Raihai. The sword turns into a broadsword with a dark metalic blade and a golden hilt and guard. Shikai Abilities: The sword is always keeps an electrical charge. The sword can discharge lightning blasts or be charged with lightning currents. The sword can also summon a lightning strike when the word "Suspakusu(sparks) is said. Bankai:''Currently Unknown '' '''Stats: '''Class: Warrior. ATK:65 DEF:20 REI:75 ZAN:10 HAK:5 HHO:10 KDO:10 Perks: None